


Protection Detail

by Jillie_chan



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Layton Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: The only lead 007 has to Targent is a boy that witnessed his parents kidnapping, only they now realized they missed a Triton...





	Protection Detail

Patience was a virtue that 007 had been blessed with, but even this charade was stretching his to the breaking point. He had already pegged the clumsy spy fifteen minutes ago and yet…

“I swear on my badge that the miscreant who dared betray our Queen and Country will face the fullest extent of the law! I, Inspector Groskey of the Yard, will personally hunt them down with the force of the ENTIRE-“

“Inspector, if I may?” 007 interrupted politely as he winded up a toy mouse.

“I’ll remind you that this we are in the middle of a police investigation and that you are in fact a suspect!” Groskey said.

“I am aware. However I believe that man is trying to escape with the file in the lining of his coat,” 007 said, placing the toy on the ground, firmly wrapping its tail around the desk’s leg.

“Bah, no suspect would dare-!” Groskey started until he noticed that one man was trying to sneak out the side door. “OH NO YOU DON’T!”

The man took a startled step back unwittingly dodging Groskey. Groskey turned on his heel and gave chase.

The mouse that 007 released followed its set plan, never crossing over its path or doubling back, the tail creating a crisscross pattern right in the path of the spy.

The spy tripped over the wire and Groskey slammed, unprepared, into the spy both of them going down. Groskey flailed, blindly groping for something to catch himself on only to literally rip the spy’s face off.

007 couldn’t help the surprised blink: it was impressive how the spy had hidden his long nose under the makeup. Groskey triumphantly ripped open the lining of the spy’s coat pulling out the stolen file.

“How dare you!” The spy cried, his ruined disguise hanging from his cheeks and his natural hair unfolded from under the wig into what looked remarkably like devil horns.

Groskey handcuffed the spy. “I must say, I’m rather impressed. What did you say your name was?”

Groskey looked over his shoulder but 007 was already gone…

* * *

 

“May I ask what the occasion is?” Angela asked as 007 came in with two bouquets of flowers.

“You two ladies do so much for us,” 007 said offering one to Flora. “I just wanted to make sure that you both knew that you are remembered and appreciated.”

Flora giggled, her birthmark glowing bright as she pulled out two vases and placed her bouquet in one.

“You are going to spoil us,” Angela said, taking the other bouquet from Flora. “Randall only gives us flowers to bribe us into stalling his paperwork for him.”

“Is he catching up now that he’s on medical leave?”

“Believe it or not I think he’s gotten worse,” Angela’s phone lit up and she answered it. “007 is here to see you…very good, sir.” She hung up the phone. “Dr. Schrader will see you now.”

007 nodded stepping into the office.

Dr. Schrader looked up from his desk offering his hand. “Ah, 007 welcome back! I must say I’m rather impressed with your report. You handled your assignment with much more…er…finesse, shall I say, than your predecessor.”

“Thank you, sir.” 007 shook the offered hand

“I mean it! Mr. Bond might have found some way to, I don’t know; blow up the building trying to find Don Paolo!” Dr. Schrader, hopefully, exaggerated.

“I’m glad I wasn’t forced to,” 007 joked before he turned serious. “Have we determined if Don Paolo is part of…?”

“Targent? Yes, and I’m afraid he isn’t, just an independent agent. Speaking of, I have your next assignment,” Dr. Schrader pulled a file from the stack and handed it to 007 to review. “His name is Luke Triton, he has been sent to an orphanage after his parents vanished from their home in Misthallery.”

007 examined the photos of the Triton’s home, no signs of a break in and minimal signs of struggle. The file also had the note that was found that was ‘written’ by Clark Triton stating that he and his wife, Brenda, couldn’t handle their life anymore and decided to run off. It was attached to the lab report that declared the note was a forgery.

“Odd, they’ve been taking the children with them, why did they leave Luke behind?” 007 mused.

“Why don’t you ask him when you collect him,” Dr. Schrader suggested.

“Protection detail?” Theodore confirmed.

“Indeed, now go see Claire; she has the equipment you need.”

Theodore nodded, taking his leave, smiling at Angela and Flora as he passed them.

“Oh, 007,” Flora said, “Randell dropped this off for you.”

* * *

 

“What is that?” Claire asked leading 007 to the table covered in gadgets. “An unpublished novel?”

“No, my cover story,” 007 said, “I think Randall got carried away…”

“How so?”

“There is a nine page back story on the hat,” 007 gently tapped the top hat sitting on the table. “It involves lost love and time travel.”

“Hmm, well he’s always been one for dramatics,” Claire offered.

“So does the hat do anything?” 007 asked.

“Well I modeled it after the bobbies hat, hard enough to be a helmet or a footstool,” she explained. “I wanted to do more, but I ran out of time. The pen-”

“A gift from my adoptive father,” 007 said, referring to his ‘backstory’, “I’m still adopted, that’s nice.”

Claire stared at him for a moment. “Right, so click it to write like a normal pen, but when the pen is retracted, twist it to the right for a flathead screwdriver, left for a Philip. Pull the pen apart to reveal pocket knife.”

007 nodded in understanding. “’Philip was left behind’; I was wondering what he meant by that.”

“…I’ll have a word with him.”

“Please do.”

“I have repaired your collapsible sword,” Claire said, handing him the tube. “I also noticed that your sidearm is remarkably clean.”

“If I have to fire my gun then the mission has gone very wrong indeed,” 007 said.

“Well that is refreshing; your predecessor couldn’t seem to finish a mission without killing sixteen people on average.”

“That’s…” 007 was taken aback, “…unfortunate.”

“Quite,” Claire agreed, “Now I updated your car a bit. In addition to the oil slicks, revolving license tags, inferred headlights, ejector seat and the ability to turn it into an aeroplane.”

007 nodded but paused as he went to get into the car. “Is the roof higher?”

“It’s so you can sit comfortably without taking off your hat,” Claire explained.

007 raised an eyebrow.

“Randall was very insistent. And it is a very nice hat,” Claire held out the documents that would be his life for the foreseeable future and the top hat.

007 shook his head with a smile as he took the items.

Professor Hershel Layton slipped on the top hat for the first time.

Now to go get Luke Triton.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to poor time management on my part, the chapters will be posted as soon as I get them typed. I'll try to get them up as soon as possible.


End file.
